


on the world's peak (together)

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Banter, Best Friends, Bickering, Early Mornings, Exploration, Fluff, Gen, Hiking, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Mountains, Nature, Post-Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: To be fair, his home has never been a wooden structure with four walls, it's always been in the form of a boy named Tommy. Tommy is his home, and so long as they're together, Tubbo will always be home.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 173





	on the world's peak (together)

Tubbo remembers a time where he didn't have a crossbow strapped to his back. He remembers a time where he didn't have knives hidden in his sleeves and tucked into his belt. He remembers a time where he had a home, where he wasn't moving from city to city, searching for somewhere that hadn't been looted too badly. Tubbo remembers a time where he could be a kid, where he didn't have to worry about anything. He remembers a time where he could be loud.

He remembers a time where he wasn't a murderer. 

Tubbo sighs, glancing at his home. It isn't really much of a home, but it's better than nothing. To be fair, his home has never been a wooden structure with four walls, it's always been in the form of a boy named Tommy. Tommy is his home, and so long as they're together, Tubbo will always be home. He sighs again, listening to the birds chatter and sing, fluttering from tree branches to the sky. Leaves rustle above him, and Tubbo watches as an acorn drops to the ground in front of him, quirking an eyebrow when he sees a squirrel run out after it. He likes the woods, he likes the woods a lot. He used to be terrified of them, but he's gotten used to them now. 

Plus, the animals are so much more helpful than they let on. Whenever the birds stop singing, Tubbo knows that he's in danger. Whenever the squirrels stop chattering to one another, he knows that he's in danger. The forest is filled with secrets and dangers, but he's learnt how to master them. He left Tommy back at the house with a note detailing where he was going, telling his best friend that he'd be walking in the morning. Tubbo still has a hard time not moving from place to place, especially since that was how he survived the first year of the new world. 

Tubbo smiles up at the mountains in front of him. They seem to span on for forever, and Tubbo can't help but find peace in them. He finds peace in nature in general, but the mountains have always called to him in a way nothing else has. It might just be the mountain air, or the way he feels his pulse start to race, or- he gasps when he hears a branch snap behind him, grabbing his crossbow off of his back and spinning around in one fluid motion, quickly loading an arrow, and- 

"Are you actually gonna shoot me?" Tommy asks, raising an eyebrow at him with that stupid, dumb smirk on his face. "Come on now, big man. You know that being shot is, like, my least favourite thing." Tubbo breathes out, feeling himself deflate. 

"You are _such_ a fucking asshole," Tubbo shakes his head, dropping his hands to his sides. "I almost shot you, Tommy!" Tubbo glares at him, trying his best to not be too annoyed. He was zoning out, it was his own fault. Tommy could have easily called out his name beforehand, but even _then_ , Tommy should've known better. If someone isn't responding to you, you don't get close. That just puts you in optimal biting range, and that's _bad_. Tubbo breathes in, forcing himself to calm down. Tommy is the last person he has in the world, there's no use in getting upset over a mistake. "You're lucky I'm a good medic." 

Tommy grins, though it's a little weaker than it had been. "Sorry," he murmurs, ducking his head for a brief second. "Really, I thought you had heard me," Tubbo internally sighs as his suspicious are confirmed. They make an excellent pair, if only for the fact that Tubbo uses his head instead of his heart, like Tommy does. "Don't be mad anymore, big man?" Tommy's voice is a bit weak, the grin plastered on his face is even more so. 

"I'm not mad," Tubbo reassures him, sighing in relief at the stupidly wide grin that earns him. "I'm mad at m-"

"I'm mad at you for not pulling the trigger faster," Tommy agrees. "If I _had_ been a zombie, and if that zombie had been one of the..runny kinds, you know the ones, you'd be dead. And then I'd have to bring you back to the house 'nd lock you up, 'cause then you'd be a zombie." Tubbo laughs, motioning for Tommy to follow him. He does, shoving his hands in his pockets, which Tubbo thinks is a bad move, but he doesn't point it out. Tommy can take care of himself, he isn't a child. 

They lost those privileges when the apocalypse started. 

"I'd bite you," Tubbo tells him, elbowing Tommy in the side. "If I have to suffer, so do you."

"Well," Tommy laughs. "That's just rude. Hurts my feelings," he whines, almost to the point where Tubbo believes him. But he knows better, he knows Tommy's voice quirks and how he looks when he's actually upset. Tubbo knows his best friend better than he knows himself. "Do you reckon anyone else has been to these parts of the woods?" Tubbo shrugs, walking along with him. He closes his eyes for a moment, listening to the stream in front of him gently flowing. He opens his eyes, watching as the clear stream water trickles over rocks. "Tubbo?" 

"Sorry," he shakes his head. "I just.." he sighs. "Really like nature, you know? It's been a long time since I've gotten to appreciate it."

Tommy smiles at him, turning to look down at the creek. "Yeah, I get that. You know.." he trails off, turning his head to the side. Tubbo feels his hand in Tommy's a second later, and then his best friend is all but dragging him towards the mountains. "Early morning hike, yeah? That sounds so fucking pog to me, big man!" Tubbo laughs, but he doesn't protest, letting his friend drag him along the trail. "Have you ever been up these mountains before?"

"Nah," Tubbo grins, feeling the warmth of Tommy's hand leave his own. "I never got the chance. I only recently saw that it had a trail," he admits, looking back towards their home. It's just a simple little log cabin with a porch and a nice little garden in the back. Tubbo likes it, he likes it there. He likes it even more since he shares it with his best friend. Tubbo remembers that he planned to live with Tommy when they were older, that they both really wanted to move in with each other when they got their first house. Tubbo was so certain that he would have to wait a few more years, but the apocalypse really sped that up for them. "You never used to like waking up early." Tommy gives him a half-hearted shrug, the grin still remaining on his face. 

"Some things change, big man," Tommy tells him, matter-of-factly. "For example," he pulls one of his knives out of his belt, twirling it in his hand. His raises his other hand, pointing ahead of them. There's a zombie, quietly shuffling down the trail. He groans softly, dragging himself down the dirt path. His femur is very clearly broken, which would be enough to put him on the ground normally, but..there's nothing normal about the apocalypse. "Wanna put him out of his misery, or should I?"

Tubbo shrugs. "You've already got the knife out."

"True, but you also have the crossbow out." Tubbo glares at him. Tommy glares back.

"You're an idiot," Tubbo decides, saying the words with as much finality as he can. "The biggest idiot I have ever met." Tommy grins. 

"Well now, that's just _rude_ ," Tubbo sighs, keeping a careful eye on the zombie even as they bicker. He'd be stupid if he didn't. "I'm just asking for your opinion, big man. And here you are, berating me for that. This friendship is so toxic, did you know that? I reckon I could leave this shitty business deal." 

Tubbo rolls his eyes, raising up his crossbow. He doesn't even look at the zombie when he shoots him, opting to keep eye contact with Tommy. Mostly just to prove a point. He smiles when he hears the groaning stop, hearing the all-too familiar thump of a body hitting the ground. "I reckon you couldn't do that," Tubbo teases, breaking eye contact. He starts to walk, stepping over the zombie's body. Tommy snorts, scoffing as he races to catch up with him. "What really changed, Tommy?"

"Well," he shrugs. "You were gone. And _yeah_ , I saw the note, but it was weird not havin' breakfast right in the morning with you, you know?" Tommy mutters. "Not like I missed you. In fact, I was definitely waiting to watch you get bit. I wouldn't have stopped it." 

"I'm _sure_." Tubbo grins, quietly listening to the area around them, just in case another zombie tries to sneak up on them. His hearing has sharpened to an unbelievable degree ever since the world ended.

"I'm sort of glad that the world ended," Tommy clears his throat. "You know. 'Cause, it just..means I can spend more time with..you get it." 

Tubbo grins a little more, shifting from foot to foot as he climbs up the trail. "I don't think I do get it, Tommy. I'm dyslexic, after all." Tommy pauses, the gears in his head very obviously turning. 

"But doesn't that.." he scrunches up his face, narrowing his eyes at the ground. "Being dyslexic doesn't..you're such a liar!" Tubbo laughs, a little louder than he probably should, ducking his head. "You are!" Tommy's laughing too, though the grin on his face gives away what he's really feeling. "You are the worst, you know that? God, a man can't even get some honesty around here!"

"Nope," Tubbo nods, grinning as he pushes his hair out of his face. "Honesty is boring. Why be honest when you can be unnecessarily mean to your best friend?" 

Tommy blinks at him. "One, 'cause that's rude. Two, 'cause that's rude. And three, 'cause I said not to. And you know that I'm always right, and if I say not to, that means you shouldn't. I thought you would've learnt this by now, big man. It's disappointing that I have to keep reminding you."

"True!" Tubbo agrees, kicking Tommy's foot with his own. "I don't want to hear you complaining when we have to go back down and you're tired," Tubbo smiles, although he knows that Tommy is definitely going to do just that, if not out of spite now. "Hiking is good for you."

"I disagree," Tommy announces. "And since I'm always right, well.."

"Yeah, yeah," Tubbo sighs, rolling his eyes. There's a fondness in his chest that's nearly overwhelmingly powerful, making him smile at every one of Tommy's words. They walk in silence for the rest of the hike, just listening to the nature around them. Tubbo listens as the birds sing and chirp around, moving to follow him from tree to tree. He watches as they fly out of the trees and dive to the ground, pecking at the dirt for worms and other bugs. It's nice. Everything is just.. _good_. Peaceful, even. For once. 

They reach the mountain's peak, looking over their home. Tubbo watches as the sun starts to rise, painting the sky gold and pink and red, dragging away the inky navy blue sky that was once there. A few stars still remain, even as the sun starts to become visible. Tubbo remembers trying to learn about the stars and constellations when he was younger. Now, he thinks, they don't matter as much. This place is peaceful. It's safe and nice and warm, and it's just..it's home. In the most literal sense, it is home. Although Tubbo knows that no matter where he is, he'll be home so long as he has Tommy. As much as he would hate to leave this place, he could do it. 

He could do it if Tommy was with him. If they had to leave, he would be okay. A physical place has never held any attachment to him. A physical person, on the other hand, has, and always will. Tubbo doesn't know what he would do without Tommy.

Die, probably. If he's being entirely honest with himself, that's exactly what would happen. He couldn't live without his other half, he _can't_ live without him. Tubbo zones out far too much whenever they go outside of their home, and Tommy has to reel him back in. Tubbo listens to his head instead of his heart, and he has to bring Tommy back from nearly getting himself killed because of his big heart. They fit so perfectly together that Tubbo thinks they would shatter if they were broken apart. 

"I'm glad, too," he says, looking over at Tommy. "That the world ended. It means I get to spend more time with you." 

Tommy smiles at him, his eyes soft and gentle, not holding any of his usual mocking humour. "Me too, Tubbo. Me too." 

They stand there in silence for a while longer, watching as the sun rises higher and higher up into the sky. 

No matter how much Tubbo remembers his life being easier before the apocalypse, he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

Not if it meant he had to give Tommy up. 


End file.
